


The Doll

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a doll maker whose wife and child died tragically several years ago. Cas NovaK's wife died in a tragic accident a year before, leaving him with a 4 year old daughter. The men meet when Cas seeks out Dean to make him a very special doll for his daughter's birthday.<br/>This begins a friendship that takes both men on a path to healing... and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt given to me by my very good friend Miranda. Thanks, my muse!
> 
> Point: The photo next to the fingering one is of the DOLL not a child!

 

 

The closer it got to Claire’s fifth birthday, the more frantic Cas was becoming. He desperately needed to find just the right doll to give his daughter and so far, he was having no luck whatsoever.

The doll had to be perfect. Exactly what would make it perfect, Cas was unsure of. He just knew he would know it when he saw it. If he couldn’t alleviate Claire’s apprehension about this birthday, Cas feared she would be scarred for life.

One year and four weeks ago, Claire watched her mother, Cas’ wife, killed in front of her eyes on her birthday. Hannah had been hit by a drunken driver just as she pushed Claire out of the car’s path.  Initially, Cas thought that the grief would overwhelm him. He was afraid he would die of it. But he had Claire, and she needed him. Devastated, the two of them had struggled through their grief. Claire had gotten better.

But now that her birthday was near, Claire was petrified that her daddy was going to die on this birthday. She clung to Cas constantly, afraid to let him out of her sight.

That’s when Cas had come up with the idea of a doll. He wanted it to be Claire’s good luck talisman, a thing she could hold on to and that would prove to her that her birthdays weren’t cursed. To show her that he wasn’t going to die on her birthday and neither was anyone else they loved.

Cas tucked his daughter in for bed and read her a story. Lately she always wanted to hear the very same one. It was a sad tale of a little princess who was an orphan. Cas wanted to read something else but she would only hear this one. Cas was at his wit’s end.

 

That’s when someone at work told him about Dean’s Dolls. It was a tiny shop where the owner made each doll by hand. Some were made to order. It was just what Cas had been looking for. He took off an extra hour during his lunch hour and drove to the tiny shop sitting at the end of a block.

A tiny bell rang when he opened the door. The shop was sort of dark, and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. Then he looked around in total amazement. Dolls lined every wall. And not just any dolls, the most beautiful dolls he had ever seen. Each was totally unique. Every feature looked like a real little girl. Their dresses were all different and Cas suspected each was hand made. Cas was completely entranced.

Then a curtain at the back of the store shifted and a man walked out.

Cas was taken with how handsome the man was, but also how sad he seemed.

“Can I help you?” His voice was deep.

 

Cas smiled. “I really think you can. I need a very special doll.”

The man smiled a sad smile. “Well, each of my dolls is special.”

Cas was quick to say, “Oh I can see that. But I think I need to have a doll made.”

 

The man gestured towards a chair that sat near a work bench.

“Sit down and tell me about it, Mr?”

“Novak. Cas Novak.” Cas extended his hand.

Dean shook it, saying, “Dean Winchester.”

 

And that is how Cas found himself telling Dean the entire sad story of the death of his wife and the fears of his little daughter. As he talked, Dean’s eyes became more and more sad. He seemed as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

When he finished, Cas said he wanted a doll that looked like his wife. “Then I can tell Claire that her mom is watching over her.”

Dean signed deeply.

“I’ll need photographs of her. As many as you can spare, and from different angles. It’ll take me about two weeks.”

Cas was overjoyed. He pumped Dean’s hand and thanked him repeatedly. In the end, he actually got a small smile out of Dean.

Cas gave him a substantial down payment and left his phone number so Dean could get in touch with him. Cas said he’d be back the next day with the photographs.

 

Cas was actually feeling good that night. He kissed Claire and put her to bed. He read the sad story. She was asleep before he finished.

He went and sat on the couch, nursing a beer. He thought about the doll shop, the doll that was going to be created for his daughter, and then he thought about the sad man. Dean looked like Cas felt most of the last year. Cas wondered what Dean’s story was.

Cas gathered together a bunch of photos of Hannah to take to Dean the next day.

Then he went to bed and slept better than he had in a long, long time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm went off and Dean groaned. He hit it with his hand. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and struggled up. He knew he needed to open the shop soon, he had someone picking up a custom order today.

Dean took a quick shower and grabbed coffee. He opened the door that separated his living quarters from his shop. He sat at the workbench and looked over the doll.

His heart hurt, as usual. Dean’s heart always hurt. He had no idea why he kept going, he just did. Well, he probably kept going because he knew that was what Lisa would have wanted.

For all intents and purposes, his life had ended the day she and Mary died. He looked like a living man, but he was dead inside. He had ceased to be a real person the day his wife and daughter had died. Now he was just a shell, going through the motions of life.

Everyone had told him it would get easier. It never did. They had been gone over two years now and every day was exactly the same. Dean was perpetually tired and his heart hurt him all the time. Even when he had put away all the photographs of his wife and daughter, the pain hadn’t lessened.

Little by little his friends had moved on. They tried their best, Dean knew. But they wanted him to return to the land of the living and he just couldn’t. They got tired of waiting and eventually, just quit calling or coming by. It was better this way. He didn’t have to pretend anymore.

He turned when he heard the little bell on the front door ringing. It was the customer to pick up the doll he held in his hands. He got up, showed the lady her doll and she loved it. He packaged it carefully and took her money.

Then he sat down and tried to decide what he wanted to do next.

He went to the back to get some lunch. He heard the bell ring and he went into the shop,

There stood a nice-looking man in a suit. He was looking all around at the dolls.

Dean greeted him and soon found out that the guy wanted a custom made doll. Dean introduced himself and found out the man was named Cas Novak. They sat at Dean’s workbench and Dean asked about the doll that Cas wanted.

That’s when Cas told him his sad story. About the death of his wife and the fear that his daughter lived with, the fear that her daddy was going to die on her birthday, just like her mom had.

It cut Dean to the quick to hear it. It reminded him too much of his own loss, his own pain.

Dean knew he needed to make the most beautiful and special doll he had ever made for this little girl. It was a chance to heal another person’s pain, a pain he knew all too well.

Cas paid a deposit and said he’d be back tomorrow with photos for Dean to use to make the doll’s face.

 

Dean started working on the body of the doll. He made them by hand; soft bodies that were stuffed with batting. He was making this doll larger than he usually did. This doll had to be not only one of a kind, but special in every detail.

Dean worked all afternoon, completely forgetting about his lunch. He waited on a couple of customers, one who just looked around and another who bought a doll for one of her nieces. Each time, Dean was just anxious to get back to the doll for Cas.

 

When closing time arrived, he locked up and took the doll body back to his living space with him. He stomach was growing, that’s when he remembered his lunch. He fixed himself some soup for dinner and turned on some music. He kept working.

Finally, the body was the way he wanted it to be. He sat back and allowed himself a moment of satisfaction at a job well done. Then his mind wandered to Cas Novak.

He really seemed like a nice man. His concern for his daughter was heartwarming and made Dean like him a little more. He imagined it would be enjoyable to go out for a beer with him.

Dean shook his head and stopped these foolish thoughts. The man wanted a doll. That’s all he came in for, not to make friends with some broken doll maker.

Dean got his nightly glass of whiskey and sat down on the edge of the bed. He seldom slept well, and without a drink, he wouldn’t sleep at all. Sometimes he had more than one, but he wanted to have a clear head to meet with Cas tomorrow.

Sighing, he downed his drink and went to bed. The dreams invaded his mind and made sleep difficult. As usual.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. He woke Claire up and fed her breakfast. He helped her get ready for daycare and then they set out on their day. Cas had a pile of photos of Hannah to take to Dean.

He worked through the morning, and then when lunch time was close, he told his secretary that he’s be gone for a couple of hours. On his way to Dean’s, he stopped and picked up some cheeseburgers and fries to take with him. He figured that since he was meeting Dean during lunch time, the least he could do was feed the man.

He pulled open the door to the shop, listening to the quiet tinkling of the bell. He looked around, not seeing Dean anywhere.

Cas waited a moment and then called out, “Hello?”

The curtain moved and out came Dean.

“Sorry Cas, I didn’t hear the bell. Come on over and sit down.” Dean indicated the workbench again. Cas sat down and put the bag of food on the table.

“I brought us some lunch. I hope you like cheeseburgers.”

Dean grinned his sad smile.   
“You didn’t have to do that, Cas. But thanks, I love burgers.”

While they ate, Dean looked through the photographs Cas had brought. In the end, he picked out six to hold on to. He told Cas that his wife was lovely. Cas sighed.

 

Cas asked Dean about his family. This made Dean get very quiet. Finally, he said, “They’re dead.”

Cas could have kicked himself.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to pry.”

 

Dean looked at Cas and said, “It’s okay. You weren’t prying, you were just asking a normal question.”  


Cas still felt like a jerk.

It was time for Cas to get back to work. As he stood to leave, Dean said, “Why don’t you come back on Friday and you can see the progress.”

Cas said he’d love to, and that he’s bring lunch again.

They said goodbye and Cas went back to work.

 

Later that afternoon, sitting at his desk, Cas thought about Dean. The man seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was so steeped in sadness that it just rolled off him in waves. Cas really wanted to make things better for the doll maker but had no idea how.

He wondered when the last time Dean had left that shop for anything except groceries. He mulled it over the rest of the afternoon.

 

 

Dean studied the photos of Cas’ wife. She had been a striking woman with reddish-brown hair and a pretty smile. Dean intended to take his time making the mold for her face. He poured his own porcelain into hand-made molds for the most special dolls he made. And this one had to be the most special one he ever made. He just felt it strongly.

He liked Cas. He couldn’t remember the last person he had actually liked. Dean knew he was an emotional train wreck but up to now, he never gave a fuck. Now he was beginning to see why his friends had drifted away. He was nothing but a depressed, miserable motherfucker. Maybe he did need to straighten up, but truthfully, he had no idea how, or even where to start.

He began to cast the clay for the mold of the doll’s face. He went slowly and meticulously, wanting every detail to be right. He worked the rest of the day and into the evening. He grabbed a quick dinner and worked more. When bedtime came, he was actually tired. He drank his whiskey and fell asleep.

He dreamed about Lisa, running through a field of flowers towards him. She had Mary by the hand and they ran to him, laughing. But just as they got close enough for him to touch, they disappeared. He cried in his sleep.

 

Friday rolled around and Cas was going to the shop to see Dean’s progress. He picked up some sub sandwiches and chips for them to eat. He was excited to see the doll’s face if it was ready.

When Cas went in, Dean was waiting on a customer. He looked up and saw Cas, and gave him a hint of a smile. Cas held up the bag with the sandwiches and Dean pointed at the workbench. Cas sat down and waited while Dean rang up a doll the lady was buying and packaged it for her.

Dean came over and sat down. He reached into a box near the table and brought out the progress he had made on the doll’s face. When Cas saw it, he drew in a sharp breath. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he blinked them away.

The doll’s face was so beautiful and it looked exactly like Hannah. Cas was speechless for a few moments.

Dean watched Cas’ reaction and was pleased. It was obvious that Cas was pleased.

Finally, Cas said, “Dean, it is so beautiful I don’t know what to say. It’s perfect.”

Dean smiled as big a smile as Cas had ever seen out of the man.

“I’m glad, Cas. I’m really glad.”

 

They ate. Dean asked Cas about his work and Cas told him a little about it but said mostly it was just boring. Then Cas asked Dean about something he’d been thinking about since yesterday.

“Dean, I’d really like to bring Claire in on Saturday so she can look at the dolls, and meet you. Would that be all right with you?”

Dean looked a little shocked at first, but then his face softened.

“You know what, Cas? I’d like that.  I’d like to meet her. I’ll tell you what. You have my phone number, just text me when you’re coming, and I’ll hide Claire’s doll.”

Cas thanked him profusely.

It was time for Cas to get back to work. He left, saying he’d be back the next day with his daughter.

 


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, Cas told Claire a little bit about Dean. He told her about the beautiful dolls Dean made and how magical his shop was. Then he told her that they could go to the shop tomorrow. Claire was thrilled.

After he got her to bed, Cas sat and thought about Dean, his sadness and the doll he was creating for Claire. Cas felt terrible when he saw all that sadness in Dean. He hoped that meeting Claire didn’t make it worse. He could see how much of himself Dean was putting into Claire’s doll and that meant so much to Cas.

 

Dean was anxious about meeting Cas’ daughter. He really hadn’t spent any time around little girls since his Mary died. Sure, some would come into the shop with their parents to just look around or to find a doll, but those were just brief encounters. Meeting Claire would be completely different. He hoped he didn’t scare the girl. He vowed to keep his gruff exterior to a minimum.

 

 

Cas fed Claire her favorite weekend breakfast, pancakes. Cas had learned to make them out of desperation after his wife was killed. He had gotten pretty good at it, if he did say so himself. After breakfast he did some chores around the house, then he got Claire ready to go.

Cas was bringing them all lunch today. He decided on pizza and just hoped Dean liked it, and was okay with the toppings they picked out. Just as they were arriving at the pizza place, Cas texted Dean and told him they would be there in about a half an hour. Dean texted back that was fine and he’d be ready.

 

Pizza in hand, Cas opened the door to the shop and let Claire go in first. He entered and looked at Dean. Dean glanced up from his workbench and smiled. Cas walked up to him and sat the pizza box down on the bench. He put his hand in the small of Claire’s back.

“Claire, this is Mr. Winchester. Dean, this is my daughter Claire.”

Dean smiled and his smile actually even lit up his eyes.

“I’m very pleased to meet you, Claire. Your dad has told me so much about you. And you can call me Dean.”

Claire held her tiny hand out, saying, “Hello, Mr. Dean. I’m very pleased to meet you.”

Completely captivated, Dean took Claire’s hand and shook it.

 

They sat and ate pizza and drank soda. Claire was very interested in how Dean made his dolls and asked some very intelligent questions. Cas was really happy with just how well Dean and his daughter were getting along.

Dean took Claire on a sort of tour of the shop. She looked at every doll and shared which ones she liked the best. Cas just sat back and smiled.

After she’d seen just about everything there was to see, Cas suggested that they needed to let Dean get back to work. Claire shook her head seriously. She turned to Dean and put her little hands on either side of Dean’s face. Very solemnly, she said, “You need to be happier. I think you should come to dinner at our house tonight. Let my daddy and I make you happy again.”

 

Cas was mortified. But to his utter astonishment, Dean smiled at Claire and said, “As long as it’s okay with your daddy, I’d love to come to dinner.” Claire turned and looked at Cas.

Cas was quick to say, “Of course it’s okay. Dean, please come.”

Dean smiled at both of them and said, “What time?”

 

Cas and Claire left with a dinner date with Dean for seven. Cas was really pleased.

 

Cas and Claire grocery shopped for dinner. Cas decided to make his home made lasagna. He would have the afternoon to prepare it and make more time to spend with Dean when he came over. Plus, Claire loved his lasagna.

 

A couple minutes after seven, Dean knocked. Claire ran to the door and let him in. She gave him a huge hug and he hugged her back. Then he and Cas shook hands. Cas brought Dean a beer and had him sit.

Cas went to check on dinner. Claire asked Dean if he wanted to see her room and he agreed. She took his hand and led him to her room. She introduced him to all of her toys and showed him her favorite book. It was the sad one that she made Cas read to her every night.

Dean asked her why she liked it so much.

“Because I feel sad when I think about my mommy. And I’m scared something will happen to my daddy. This story says that the little orphan girl grows up okay anyway.”

Dean had tears in his eyes. He hugged Claire and said quietly, “Honey, nothing is going to happen to your daddy.”

Then Cas called them to eat.

 

Dean was moaning over the lasagna like it was a long lost lover. Cas smiled. Claire was chatting away with Dean like she had known him forever. And Dean was answering her like they had.

After dinner, Claire was quietly playing with her legos while Dean and Cas sat drinking a beer and watching her.

“She is beautiful, Cas. You’re really lucky.”

Cas smiled at Dean, “Yeah, I know. She’s what keeps me going.”

Dean sighed and took a pull from his beer.

 

When it was Claire’s bedtime, Cas said he’d be right in to read to her. To his complete surprise, Claire walked over and grabbed Dean’s hand.

“Nope. I want Dean to read to me tonight.”

Before Cas could say a word, Dean stood up and said, “Well. Let’s go then.”

 

Cas stood in the doorway to Claire’s room, watching Dean reading to Claire. She still chose the sad book, but Dean had a way of reading that almost made it seem fun. Claire was curled up on her side, thumb in her mouth and drifting off before he finished.

Dean stood up and went up to Cas.

“She’s wonderful.”

 

Cas smiled at Dean. “You are so good with her. I can’t thank you enough.”

Before he left, Dean insisted on taking Cas and Claire to the aquarium the next day. Cas accepted and they set a time. Then Dean left.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas was blown away at Dean’s wanting to take them to the aquarium tomorrow. Apparently Claire was a good influence on him. Cas wanted to believe that he was as well. He really liked Dean, and he didn’t have many friends. He doubted Dean did either. He went to bed excited to tell Claire their plans.

 

 

Dean was amazed at himself all the way home. He had brought up the aquarium on impulse, but he was glad he did. He really liked Cas, and Claire was a breath of fresh air in his stagnant life. Maybe it really _was_ time for him to enter the world of the living again. At any rate, he was really looking forward to tomorrow, spending time with the two of them.

He worked more on the doll before he went to sleep. Then he remembered, he meant to tell Cas that he needed a piece of material to make the doll’s dress out of. He hoped Cas had something left from his dead wife. Even a scarf would do.

He texted Cas, hoping it wasn’t too late. He explained what he needed.

He got an almost immediate response from Cas, saying he had just the thing and that he would bring it along tomorrow. Cas ended the text by saying, ‘sleep well.’

Dean smiled.

 

 

Claire was beside herself with excitement when she heard about their plans. She clapped her little hands and said, “Goody! I get to see Mr. Dean again.” Cas smiled brightly. He fixed pancakes again.

While she ate, she got a thoughtful look on her face. “I think you should marry Mr. Dean.”

Cas choked on his bite of pancake.

“I don’t think that’s possible, baby. I don’t think Mr. Dean likes men that way.”

Claire looked at him and smiled.

“He likes you that way. You like him too, don’t you?”

Cas sighed.

“Yeah, I really like Dean. But baby, not in that way.”

Claire just smiled.

 

 

Dean picked then up in his ’67 Impala. Cas loved the car and it was obvious that it was Dean’s pride and joy. He hugged Claire and she gave him a big wet kiss.

“Thank you for taking us, Dean.”

Dean beamed at her.

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart.”

 

 

They walked around and looked at everything. Claire was entranced. Cas and Dean were sitting on a bench, watching her talk to the dolphins.

“She’s a beauty, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “Yeah she is. I know I’m really blessed to have her.”

Dean sighed. Cas felt a twinge of remorse at his words.

Dean noticed Cas and was quick to say, “Don’t worry about me. I’m getting better just by being around the two of you. You don’t have to watch what you say to me. Really, Cas.”

Cas smiled at him.

 

Claire was worn out, and they took her home. She fell asleep in the car. Dean carried her to bed for a nap. Cas got them a couple of beers.

Cas reached for a package that was on the coffee table. He produced a beautiful scarf.

“This belonged to Hannah. Will it do?”

Dean took it in his hands.

“Yeah, it will. It’s beautiful.”

Cas smiled.

“I got rid of just about everything that belonged to her, but I held on to a couple of things. I thought of this right away.”

Dean put it back in the bag and sat it where he wouldn’t forget it.

After sipping on their beers for a bit without talking, Dean said, “I really enjoyed myself today. I don’t really have any friends anymore. I’m hoping we can be friends, Cas.”

Cas grinned and said, “Dean, we already are.”

 

 

Dean went home. Cas said he would come by the shop on Tuesday to say hi and check on the doll.

 

Dean worked all day Monday on the doll. He was really happy with how it was coming along. He felt he had gotten the face just right, and he was extra careful painting it. He was almost ready to start on the hair. Hannah had reddish-brown hair and Dean found just the right hair to use. He began the painstaking task of putting it in, strand by strand.

He worked into the night. He almost got annoyed when a customer came in and made him leave his work.

 

 

Tuesday, and lunch time rolled around. Dean found himself waiting for Cas to show up. He was relieved when the doorbell tinkled and he looked up at Cas coming in. Cas carried a bag with food.

“You don’t have to bring lunch with you every time, Cas.”

Cas just grinned.

“Hey, I have to eat anyway, so we might as well eat together.”

When Dean showed Cas the progress he was making on the doll, Cas actually got teary.

“Dean… It’s… it’s just beautiful. It looks just like her.”

Dean just smiled and blushed a little.

 

Cas pulled himself together and they chatted while they ate. They touched on a variety of subjects and found they had a lot of things in common. Dean laughed so hard he got a stitch in his side when Cas told him the story of Claire finding the porn channel on the TV. Cas had learned about parental blocks in a hurry.

 

Both of them came to look forward to Cas’ visits during the week for lunch. The doll progressed and Dean started to think about when it was done. He would really miss Cas’ lunch visits.

Dean was starting to daydream about Cas. He didn’t think too much about it. He really liked the guy and he knew he had become too isolated in these past years. But his mind was wandering to Cas a lot when he was in bed, trying to go to sleep.

 

Cas was thinking a lot about Dean too. He thought about him at random times during the day, wondering what the man was doing. He found himself thinking about Dean when he was trying to go to sleep as well. He wondered if it was normal or not. He really couldn’t help himself, though.

And Claire talked about Dean all the time. She was clearly entranced with the man. Every once in awhile she would give Cas a goofy look when she talked about him.

Dean and Cas made plans to get together on Saturday and do something with Claire.

 


	6. Chapter 6

They planned on taking Claire to the park and have a picnic. Dean was really excited. He felt like a stupid kid but still… he was looking forward to it. The weather was beautiful. This time Dean was bringing the food. He packed way too much but he wanted it to be special.

 

Cas and Claire picked him up this time. They drove to a big park that had a wonderful playground and a lake where they could feed the ducks. Claire gave Dean his usual big sloppy kiss and he hugged her tightly until she squealed.

 

They spread a big quilt on the grass near the lake. The guys had a perfect view of the playground so they let Claire go to the swings. Dean dug a couple of beers from the cooler and they sat comfortably watching Claire.

 

Dean began to talk very quietly about a time when he and his wife had brought their daughter to this park to play. She fell down and hit her head, and ended up needing two stiches. A single tear slipped down his cheek while he was talking, Cas put his hand on Dean’s knee. Dean put his hand on top of Cas’ and they just sat for a moment like that. Then Claire yelled for Dean to come push her and he jumped up and went to her.

Cas just watched them in silence.

 

Claire was laughing while Dean pushed her. Then she wanted to stop. She got to her feet and walked around to face Dean.

  
“Mr. Dean, I think you should marry my daddy. Then we could be a real family and no one would have to be sad any more.”

Dean just looked at her. Then he said, “Baby, we can be a family without your daddy and I getting married. We are a sort of family right now.”

Claire just smiled at him.

 

 

They ate their lunch and went to feed the ducks. Claire was laughing and squealing at them. Dean and Cas just watched her, smiling. Dean stole a look at Cas from the corner of his eye. He smiled and shook his head, giving his attention back to Claire.

Claire was tired and it was time to go home. Cas convinced Dean to come home with them, saying he would grill some steaks and take Dean home later.

Claire napped and Cas and Dean decided to watch a movie. They decided on Groundhog Day, a personal favorite of both of them. They laughed easily together.

Claire woke up and climbed into Dean’s lap to watch the rest of the movie. Cas loved seeing them together. It made him feel warm to watch Dean with Claire.

Cas grilled steaks and Dean made a salad. They ate and kidded around. Claire laughed so much food flew out of her mouth.

Then it was time to take Dean home. They bundled Claire up in her car seat and she fell asleep almost immediately. When Cas got to the shop, they sat a minute in the car.

“I had a wonderful time today, Dean.”

Dean smiled at Cas in the dark. “I did too, Cas. A really nice time.”

 

That night in bed, when Dean thought about Cas, he got a hard on. He was sort of taken aback but he grabbed his cock and ran his hand up and down it until he came. He decided not to worry about it and just went to sleep.

 

They didn’t have plans to get together on Sunday this time. Dean worked on the doll. His mind wandered to the picnic and how nice it was. It was even nice to talk about Lisa and Mary for a change. It didn’t hurt quite as badly as it had in the past.

 

Claire was upset that they weren’t going to see Dean that day. She pouted until Cas finally agreed that she could call him on the phone. Cas made the call and told Dean what was going on.

Claire got on the phone and chewed Dean out for not coming over. Dean was laughing.  In the end, he said, “Okay, okay. I promise to come over next weekend.”

Claire just said, “You better!”

It really tickled Dean. When Cas took the phone back he apologized but Dean told him there was no need. They agreed that Cas would come by the shop on Tuesday as usual.

 

Cas thought a lot about Dean. He really cared about Dean. He wondered if he cared about him a little too much. Dean was rapidly becoming a part of his family and a very important piece of Cas’ life. He hoped they could continue being close friends after the doll was finished.

 

Cas went to the shop on Tuesday. The doll was almost finished. Claire’s birthday was just a few days away. Cas was just mesmerized by how beautiful it was. He told Dean how much it meant to him. Dean smiled.

Then Cas said, “Dean, I hope we can stay good friends after Claire’s birthday. You are my best friend. I just want you to stay a part of our lives.”

Dean smiled at him and put his hand over Cas’.

“I want that too, Cas.”

He and Cas made plans for Claire’s birthday. Dean would bring the doll with him when he came over. They were both pretty excited about it.

 

 

On Wednesday, Cas got a frantic call from Claire’ day care. Claire had fallen and hit her head. They were taking her by ambulance to the hospital. Cas panicked. On his way out the door, he called Dean.

Dean closed the shop and hurried to the hospital. Inside the Emergency Room, he found Cas pacing frantically. Claire was in x-ray. Dean squeezed Cas’ hand and tried to tell him everything would be fine. But he was scared too.

Finally, they brought Claire back to her cubicle. She held out her hands to Dean. He went and held her.

The doctor came in and told Cas that Claire was fine. She had a very slight concussion but there was really nothing to worry about.

Cas was so excited, he hugged Dean tightly. They held on to one another, and then, the hug just went from excited to something else. Cas clung to Dean and Dean had his arms around Cas’ waist. It felt good to both of them It felt sort of right. Claire just smiled at them.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas went to the shop on Friday. The doll was finished. Dean was very proud of it. Cas said it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

They were getting together on Saturday for Claire’s birthday. Cas had a small cake and another present for her, but he was very excited about the doll. Cas paid Dean for it. Dean really hated to take the money but Cas had a fit and insisted.

 

Saturday arrived. Claire was excited to be five. She considered herself to be quite grown up. She counted the hours until Dean was going to arrive.

Finally, she heard Dean’s car in the driveway. She threw open the door and ran out to greet him. He swung her up into his arms and carried her and the package inside. Cas was there to greet him. Claire was anxious to open her gift, so they decided to let her.

The two men watched as she tore open the paper. Then she opened the box. And she just stood there with her mouth open.

“It’s… it’s my mommy.” She lifted the doll out of the package and just stared at it.

Cas said quietly, “She’s always watching over us. Nothing bad can happen, Claire, because mommy is an angel watching over us.” Tears ran down his cheeks.

Claire just looked at Dean and said, “It’s beautiful, Dean. It’s my mommy.”

Dean had a tear running down his cheek too. “Yes it is, baby. Yes, it is.”

 

Claire opened her other presents, which was a new book she had said she wanted, and Dean had bought her a Disney movie, but really she only had eyes for the doll. As they watched her, Dean took Cas’ hand in his. They just stood, hand in hand and watched her talking to her doll.

 

Then the spell was broken. Cas went and got the cake and they each had a piece. Then Claire went to her room with the doll.

Dean sat and watched her go. When he turned back to Cas, he saw Cas looking at him sort of oddly.

“What’s up, Cas?”

Cas sighed and looked down at his feet. Finally, he said, “Dean. I… uh… I want to take you out.”

Dean looked at him, “Like, you mean, take me out… on a date?”

Cas looked back up at him.

“Yeah, Dean, I guess that’s what I mean. On a date. Will you go on a date with me?”

Dean smiled.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that, Cas. I think I’d like that a lot.”

Claire came running back out of her room. The men looked hastily away from one another.

They spent the rest of the day playing with Claire and watching movies. It was comfortable.

 

Monday was a holiday, so they decided to go out the next night, Sunday. Cas suggested dinner and a movie and Dean agreed. They both felt very awkward about it, but they both wanted to try.

After Dean left, Cas called the babysitter.

 

 

Cas was saying goodbye to Claire and telling her to be good and mind the babysitter. Claire just nodded solemnly and said, “Don’t worry, daddy. Mr. Dean is in love with you too.”

Cas just shook his head at his daughter, kissed her goodbye and went to pick up Dean. Cas had decided on dinner and a movie as a good first date. He was feeling really strange about the entire thing, but he still felt it was the right thing to do, to try this. He knew he had feelings for Dean, feelings he hadn’t felt about anyone since Hannah had died. Even though Dean was a man, and Cas had never really thought of himself as bi, these were feelings he didn’t want to ignore.

And since Dean accepted, Cas figured that Dean was feeling something too.

 

 

Dean was incredibly nervous. He had a hell of a time deciding on what to wear. He felt like a school girl with a crush. He was really shocked when Cas asked him out, but he was happy too. He knew he was feeling something decidedly not-buddy-like about Cas. He had never had feelings for a man before, but the more time he spent with Cas the stronger these feelings grew. He had no idea where this was leading, but he was definitely along for the ride.

 

 

Cas picked him up and drove to a little Italian restaurant. Cas put his hand on the small of Dean’s back as he guided Dean to their table. It gave Dean little fluttery feelings.

So far they had talked about work, Claire, the weather and music. They were really nervous, both of them. Finally, after the waiter took their orders, Cas sighed and looked at Dean.

“Look, Dean, I’m nervous as fuck. I’ve never done this with a guy before and to be honest, I’m not sure what I’m doing.”

Dean smiled.

“I understand, Cas. I’ve never done anything like this before either. To be completely honest here, I have thought about it. You know, what it would be like to be with a guy. I… uh… well, I think I’d be a bottom.”

Dean blushed furiously.

Cas grinned at Dean.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it too. And to be perfectly honest, my roommate and I in college, well… we used to give each other hand jobs occasionally. “

Dean laughed. “Cas, you dog.”

Cas looked sheepish.

“Well, we never could get a date with a girl. And by the way, I’m pretty sure I’m a top.”  


“Works out well then, if we get to that point. After all, Cas, someone has to be the pitcher and someone has to be the catcher.”

They both laughed.

 

They went to the movies. Cas bought popcorn and sodas and they settled in to seats towards the back. It was a superhero movie and they were enjoying it a lot. About midway through, Cas put his arm around Dean. Dean sighed and put his head on Cas’ shoulder. It felt really right to both of them.

 

Cas drove Dean home. They sat in the car for a few minutes. Then Cas leaned over and just barely touched his lips to Dean’s. They pulled away and both got sort of embarrassed. But then Dean kissed Cas full on the lips and said, “Good night, Cas. Thanks for a wonderful evening.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean lay in bed and thought a lot about Cas and the date. And the kiss, he thought a lot about that as well. He was scared, but he was also excited. He really liked Cas a lot. The man had single-handedly brought him out of his darkness and back into the light and that alone meant the world to Dean.

He decided to just see where this went. He gave himself permission to put Cas in his spank back and took full advantage.

 

 

Cas lay in bed and thought back over the date. He really enjoyed himself. He really liked Dean. A lot. He was nervous as hell about this whole thing, but he just couldn’t stop seeing Dean. He needed to find out if they had a future together or not. And Claire loved Dean so much. She really thought they belonged together as a family. Cas had to admit to himself that it seemed wonderful when he pictured it.

He fantasied about Dean as he got himself off.

 

 

Since Monday was a holiday, Claire insisted on calling Dean on the phone. She chatted away with him like she had known him forever. She wanted to know when he was coming over again.

“My daddy misses you, Dean.”

Cas was mortified that she had said that, but he got the impression that Dean was laughing.

She held the phone out to Cas, saying, “He says he misses you too. Make him come over.”

“Hi Dean.”

 

“Hi yourself. Claire is a real pip, you know?” Dean chuckled.

 

“Oh you have _no_ idea Dean. She is kind of mad that you’re not here.”

 

Dean said quietly, “Well, I could come over if you want me to.”

 

Cas broke out in a big smile. “I’d love you to come over. We could watch a movie or something and I could cook.”

That was settled. Dean arrived an hour later. Claire ran to him and he scooped her up and carried her into the kitchen where Cas was washing dishes. Dean put Claire on one hip and went up behind Cas. He reached an arm around Cas’ waist and Cas leaned back against him.

Dean said in Cas’ ear, “Hey beautiful.”

Claire giggled.

Cas turned around, drying his hands on a towel. He kissed Dean.

Claire clapped her hands.

Dean laughed and said, “Okay, monkey face, let’s see what movie we want to watch.”

 

Dean and Cas sat on the couch, legs touching, and Claire sat half on each of them. They watched Beauty and the Beast, one of Claire’s favorites. Cas put his arm around Dean and Dean had his hand on Cas’ knee. They stole looks at one another over Claire’s head.

 

Dinner time rolled around. Cas assured Dean he had it covered, so Dean ended up on the floor in Claire’s room playing cars with her. They had several spectacular wrecks that left the little girl on the floor laughing.

Cas called them to eat. They sat down to grilled chicken breasts and corn.

“I really wasn’t counting on company.” Cas was apologetic,

Dean smiled at him and said, “I’m not company, Cas.”

Cas looked at him with his eye sparkling.

“No, you’re really not.”

 

After dinner, Cas put another Disney movie in for Claire and he and Dean sat drinking a beer. The sat close together on the couch.

They talked about their upcoming week. Dean had a new doll to create for a little girl and Cas had tons of accounts to go over. Gradually their conversation ended and they just sat, looking in each other’s eyes. Dean reached out and took Cas’ hand in his.

They were startled by Claire climbing up in between them and saying, “Kiss. Now kiss.”

They laughed, but then Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas. Claire clapped her hands.

 

At bedtime, Dean read the new story to her. When he was done, Claire said in a very serious tone, “You need to marry my daddy, Dean. I need you to be my papa and my daddy needs you too.”

Dean smiled at her.

“We’ll see, monkey face. We’ll see.”

 

Cas was finishing up in the kitchen when Dean came in.

“Claire sure has some strong feelings about us, Cas.

Cas laughed.

“You have no idea. She wanted me to marry you the first day she met you.”

Dean just smiled at him,

They sat on the couch and began to kiss. Cas put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in. He ran his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip and Dean opened his mouth. Cas slid his tongue gently into Dean’s mouth and over his tongue.

Dean moaned a little.

They kissed for a while, the kisses getting more passionate. Cas put his hand under Dean’s T shirt and rubbed his back. Dean had his hands on Cas’ thighs.

Then Dean pulled back.

“I’m… I’m not ready for anything more yet, Cas.’

Cas sighed,

“That’s good because I don’t think I am either.”

Dean said he probably should be going. But he looked down at his lap and his very erect cock outlined in his jeans, He chuckled and said, “Uh, I guess I need a couple of minutes here.”

Cas grinned and said he did too,

 

Dean said that it thought it was his turn to take Cas on a date. They made arrangements to go out on Friday.

Dean was finally able to stand up, which amused the hell out of Cas. They stood in the doorway and kissed goodnight.

Dean drove home, grinning from ear to ear. He relieved his tension in bed, fantasizing about Cas.

Cas did some stress relief of his own, fantasizing about Dean.

They both slept like babies.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Cas went to Dean’s shop for lunch on Wednesday. He brought sandwiches and chips. Dean kissed him hello as soon as he got in the door. They had a little trouble stopping.

As they ate, Dean showed Cas the doll he was making. It was pretty but nothing like the one he had made for Claire.

Cas asked about the date, and what he should wear. His eyes got big when Dean told him to wear a tux.

“No, I’m just fucking with you. Dress casually and comfortably.”

Cas asked if Dean was going to tell them where they were going but Dean said no, it was a surprise.

 

Friday rolled around. The babysitter arrived and Claire took Cas into the kitchen for a very serious talk. She took Cas’ face in her little hands to make sure he was listening.

“Now, daddy, I want you to be very nice to Mr. Dean. You need to kiss him a lot. He loves you and you love him, so there needs to be lots of kissing so you guys will get married.”

Cas just sighed and smiled at his daughter.

“I’ll kiss him. I promise, okay?”

That satisfied her.

When Dean came to pick up Cas, he came in to say goodnight to Claire.

She hugged him tight and whispered in his ear, “You’re gonna get a lot of kisses tonight.”

Dean laughed.

“Oh I am, am I?”

Claire nodded solemnly.

 

Dean took Cas to his favorite burger joint. They each got bacon cheeseburgers and fries. Cas was moaning over his and Dean looked at him with a touch of lust in his eye.

After dinner, Dean took them to play miniature golf. Cas laughed heartily.

“I suck at miniature golf!”

 

Dean wiggled his eyebrows and said, “Good. I’m gonna win then.”

 

Dean demanded a kiss for every hole he made.

“Claire said I was getting a lot of kisses tonight. I want my fair share.”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“That kid will be the death of me.”

 

 

Dean won handily. They dropped their clubs and walked to the car. When they got to it, Cas pushed Dean up against the fender and kissed him deeply. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and Cas had his hands on either side of Dean’s face.

“Let’s go to my place, Dean.”

 

They got home and Claire was peacefully sleeping. Both men stood in the doorway to her room for a few moments and smiled at her. Then Dean offered to walk the babysitter home. She just lived three houses down. While he was doing that. Cas got comfortable in sleep pants and an old T shirt.

Dean came in and looked Cas up and down. Cas had a cold beer waiting for him. They cuddled up on the couch. They sat in silence, drinking and just looking at one another.

 

Then Cas sat his beer down, took Dean’s beer from him and sat it down. He pushed Dean down on the couch and laid over him, kissing him deeply. Dean responded immediately. They sucked each other’s tongues and bit bottom lips. Cas kissed Dean’s earlobe. This got very heated.

Dean spread his legs so Cas could slide between them. They were both so hard it hurt. Dean began to rub himself on Cas’ thigh and Cas moaned. Cas shifted and their cocks ground against one another.

Dean groaned and said, “Stop. Cas, we’ve got to stop or I’m gonna cum in my pants like a fucking teenager.”

Cas smiled a little and sat up.

“Yeah, me too, Dean.”

They were both short of breath.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and just said, “Damn. Jesus fuck, Cas.”

Cas didn’t say a word.

 

They each took a long pull off their beers and struggled for control.

After a bit, Cas said quietly, “I really like you, Dean. A lot.”

Dean looked at Cas. He said, “Yeah, I like you a lot, too, Cas.

 

Cas took another drink of his beer.

“This is weird for me, Dean. When my wife died, I thought there’d never be another person in my life. And now, there’s you. And you… you’re a dude.”

 

Dean laughed somewhat ruefully. “Yeah, this is weird for me too. But I don’t want to stop, Cas. I want to see where this is really going.”

Cas agreed.

“Yeah, me too.”

 

They agreed to go out the next night. Cas was a little bit concerned about leaving Claire with a babysitter so much, but he really wanted to spend that time with Dean. Dean said they should do something with Claire on Sunday and Cas jumped at that idea.

Dean went home after they decided to go to a club together.

 

Cas lay in bed but sleep was elusive. All he could do was think about Dean and this relationship. He really was falling hard for Dean, there was no denying it. But there were so many hurdles to jump. Sex was the biggest issue. Neither of them had been in any kind of relationship with another man. The occasional hand job was a far cry from a full-on sexual relationship with another man. Cas just hoped it would all work out.

 

Dean laid in his bed thinking about Cas. He adored the guy, plain and simple. He was just going to have to get past his concerns about taking the next step. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it in the past. He honestly thought most, if not all men had at one time or another. He really did want to take the next step with Cas. He thought it had the possibility to be amazing. He just had to man up. And that thought made him laugh out loud.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Cas spent extra time with Claire on Saturday, feeling guilty about leaving her with a babysitter again. Lucky she adored the girl and was also eager for him to spend time with Dean. Still, he took her out for ice cream in the afternoon.

Dean arrived at eight to take Cas out. This was just about Claire’s bedtime so they stuck around and tucked her in, read to her and gave her plenty of goodnight kisses before they left. The babysitter just sat on the couch watching TV while all this was going on.

Finally, they left. Dean drove them to a little club that Cas had never heard of before.

Dean admitted sheepishly that he had found it online. It was a gay club. This ticked Cas no end.

“Well, I might want to dance with you or something.” Dean looked slightly indignant.

Cas said he thought that sounded wonderful.

 

They found a booth and ordered a beer. The music was loud but they were able to hear each other. They both watched the guys dancing together, hanging all over one another. Dean looked at Cas, and wiggled his eyebrows. That produced a snort out of Cas.

They sat close together. Dean had his hand on the table and Cas put his on top of it. It wasn’t too long after that they kissed.

The song At Last by Etta James came on. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and said, “Dance with me.” They walked to the dance floor. Dean put his arms around Cas’ waist and Cas put his arms around Dean’s neck. They put their cheeks together and swayed to the music. Both men had their eyes closed and the world just melted away. Dean pulled Cas closer. Cas sighed in contentment. When the song ended, they just stood there for a few moments, completely lost in one another.

Then they went back to the booth. They looked at each other for a few minutes. Then Dean said, “Let’s go back to your place, Cas.”

Cas nodded.

 

The babysitter safely home, Dean walked in the door from walking her home and Cas pushed him up against the wall. He kissed Dean fiercely and Dean responded. They were all kisses, tongues, moaning and hands. Then Cas pulled away and dropped to his knees. Dean just gaped at him as he unbuttoned and then unzipped Dean’s pants.

Cas reached in and pulled Dean’s very hard cock out of his pants. Dean took a deep breath and just watched as Cas put his mouth on the head. Cas licked around the head for a moment, then he took his mouth off and yanked Dean’s pants and boxers down to his knees.

Cas was back on Dean’s dick like a shot. He sucked on the head and ran his tongue into the slit. Dean moaned, watching Cas like he was hypnotized.

Cas licked around the underside of the head and then he took Dean’s cock in his mouth and ran his mouth all the way down to the root. His nose nuzzled in Dean’s pubic hair and then he moved back up again.

Dean was groaning and his knees felt weak. He never took his eyes off of Cas. Cas had such beautiful lips anyway, and they looked amazing around Dean’s cock. Cas ran his mouth up and down the shaft, and as he did, he lifted Dean’s balls and put a finger under them. Dean felt like the top of his head would explode.

Cas kept it up until Dean felt his balls tighten and the heat spread out into his belly.

“Cas, I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum...”

Cas held his mouth over the head and Dean filled his mouth with warm cum. Cas swallowed every drop.

 

Cas just felt like he couldn’t contain himself any more. If he didn’t make a move on Dean, he was going to regret it forever. He dropped to his knees and took Dean’s cock out. It was long and shapely and Cas wanted to taste it. When he put the head in his mouth, it tasted just like Dean. It was salty and warm and felt perfect in his mouth. It was so hard and yet the skin was silky and smooth. When he took his mouth down into Dean’s pubic hair, it smelled musky and heady.

Cas felt like he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Dean’s cock in his mouth just then. He kept up until Dean said he was going to cum. Cas got ready, and when his mouth filled with the salty and slightly bitter spend, he loved every drop.

 

Dean was wobbly. He toed out of his shoes and stepped out of his pants. He was still blown away by Cas. he grabbed Cas’ hand and led him to the couch. Before he sat him down, Dean took Cas’ pants off.

Dean was slightly intimidated by Cas’ size. He was long and very thick.

“Damn, Cas, you’re hung.”

Cas just said, “Uh, I’m sorry?”

Dean said, “Oh shut up.” He took Cas in his mouth. Dean didn’t know what he expected, but Cas’ cock tasted fine. His pre cum was sort of sweet and Dean licked it up. Cas was groaning. Encouraged, Dean began to give his first ever blow job.

It wasn’t hard to do. Dean knew what he liked done to him so he just did the same to Cas. He gagged when he tried to get it all in his mouth, Cas was too long for that. So he wrapped his hand around what he couldn’t get in his mouth and ran his hand up and down along with his mouth.

It didn’t take long. Cas warned him and he was ready. When his mouth filled with Cas’ cum he swallowed. It didn’t taste bad either.

Cas was panting. Dean got onto the couch next to Cas and they kissed.

It was all pretty damn magical.

Cas asked Dean to spend the night and he said he would. They cleaned up and crawled into bed together. They spooned, with Cas as the little spoon, and slept soundly.

 


	11. Chapter 11

They were brutally awakened to the excited screams of a five-year-old girl in a pitch that supposedly only dogs should be able to hear.

 

“You kissed a lot! I know you did. Now you have to get married because you kissed in the bed.”

She seemed pretty sure of this.

Cas looked at Dean and they both busted out in gales of laughter.

“And just where did you hear that people have to get married if they kiss in bed?” Cas asked in a mock serious tone.

“Frannie from school told me. She said that her sister kissed a boy in the bed and now they have to get married.”

Cas sighed. “Don’t believe everything you hear, my child.”

Dean looked at Cas and said, “Hello beautiful.”

Cas blushed a little and said, “hello yourself, big guy.”

Dean was still chuckling about Claire when they got up.

 

Cas made his usual weekend pancakes and Dean ate like no one had fed him in days.

 

Dean took a shower and put on his clothes from last night. Then he watched Claire while Cas showered. When Cas came out, Claire was sitting in Dean’s lap and she was telling him something that happened at daycare that week. Cas just stopped and watched, loving how the two of then looked together.

 

They decided to take Claire to the zoo. Claire loved animals and was always on Cas to let her get a cat. So far he had resisted.

Dean swung Clair up to sit on his shoulders. They looked at all the animals, and Claire decide she liked the bears the best. When Cas asked her why, she said they reminded her of Dean. Cas laughed at the look on Dean’s face.

“He _is_ a pretty cuddly teddy bear.”

Dean growled and acted mean for a second.

Cas kissed him. Claire beamed at them.

They got lunch at the zoo. They sat in a little outdoor area and Dean and Cas held hands. A lady stopped and said they made a lovely family. Claire beamed at her and said, “Yes, they’re in love and the kissed and they have to get married.”

The lady laughed and said, “Is that so?” Cas just looked at the sky and Dean blushed.

 

Cas knelt down and said, “Claire, you’ve got to stop telling everyone that Dean and I are getting married.”

Claire looked lost. “Why?”

Dean said, “Well, for one, your daddy hasn’t asked me yet.”

Cas’ head jerked up and he looked at Dean, completely shocked.

Dean added with a wink, “But don’t worry, monkey face, he will.”

Cas was speechless.

 

Later, Claire was tucked in for her nap. Cas sat down on the couch and looked at Dean.

“Dean, what did you mean when you said I was going to ask you to marry me?”

Dean smiled.

“I meant that I’m pretty fucking sure I love you, Cas Novak.”

Cas got tears in his eyes.

“That’s good to hear, because I’m pretty fucking sure I love you too, Dean Winchester.”

They kissed. They both really wanted to make out, but the fear of Claire waking up and catching them stopped them.

Cas whispered that they would pick this up again after Claire went to bed and Dean nodded enthusiastically.

They cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie. Dean had his head on Cas’ shoulder and Cas had his arms around Dean. They both sighed contentedly.

 

Claire got up and they decided to call for pizza. While they waited for it to be delivered, Cas and Dean sat on the floor and played tea party with Claire. Dean was having a hard time with the tiny cups and Claire dissolved into peals of laughter watching him. Cas was chuckling too.

“What do you want? I got big hands.”

Cas said in a low voice, “Yes you do. Very big.”

Dean blushed.

 

After they ate, Claire was on the floor in front of the TV watching Nickelodeon.  Cas and Dean sat on the couch.

Cas looked very serious. “I want you to move in with us, Dean.”

Dean stared at him for a moment, then said, “Really Cas? I mean we haven’t even… you know.”

Cas smiled at him with sparkling eyes.

“No, but we will. And that is not the only reason we should live together. I love you. You love me. Claire adores you and I just hate the idea that you have to go home.”

Dean looked so emotional when he said, “Okay Cas. Let’s try living together.”

Cas hugged him so tightly, he said he couldn’t breathe.

“Will you stay again tonight?”

Dean chuckled.

“Man I need clean underwear.”

Cas told him he could wear a pair of his.

Dean agreed to spend another night, saying “This _is_ serious if we’re gonna wear each other’s boxers.”

 

They didn’t tell Claire yet about the plans for Dean to move in. Cas swore that she would drive him insane wanting it to happen immediately. But they did make plans to do the move the next weekend. They were both very excited.

 

Cas bathed Claire and Dean stood in the doorway kidding with them. Claire was sort of like trying to bathe a litter of puppies or something. Water was everywhere. Dean was tickled until she splashed water all over him.

Then, they put her to bed and read a story to her. Cas took one part and Dean took the other.

 

 

When Claire was sound asleep. Cas led Dean into the bedroom. Dean stood in the middle of the room while Cas stripped him. Very methodically. Cas took every stitch of clothing off him and then told him to lie down. Dean watched Cas strip.

Cas crawled over Dean and straddled his hips as he kissed Dean passionately. Dean’s body responded right away and soon they were both moaning. Cas’ hard cock rubbed against Dean’s and it sent shocks and shivers down both men.

Dean was moaning. Cas kissed down his throat and alternated between nipples, sucking and nipping them.

Then Dean whispered, “I think I’m ready, Cas.”

Cas looked up at him.

“You mean?”

Dean nodded.

“Yeah I think I’m ready to take this to the next level.”


	12. Chapter 12

Cas reached inside his bedside table and to out a bottle of lube. He looked at Dean forlornly and said, “I don’t have any condoms. I really haven’t needed any.”

Dean smiled at him. “Cas I know I’m clean and I’m pretty damned certain you are too. Besides, I hate condoms.”

Cas nodded.

Cas took foreplay to a whole new level. He really took his time working his way down Dean. Dean was gasping and moaning. Finally, Cas reached Dean’s cock.

Cas took it in his mouth and Dean groaned. Cas tasted the pre cum and sucked on the head. But then he popped his mouth off and told Dean to spread his legs.

Dean spread his legs wide apart. Cas moved down so that his head was in between them. He licked across Dean’s balls and Dean moaned loudly.

“Fuck, Cas… it’s so good…”

Cas smiled up at him and said, “Just you wait.”

 

Cas pushed Dean’s legs up and used his hands to pull Dean’s ass cheeks apart. Dean sucked in a breath, but then he gasped as Cas swiped his tongue across Dean’s hole.

“Fuck! Cas…” Dean almost yelled in surprise.

Cas ran his tongue around Dean’s hole and Dean was making incoherent sounds.

 

Cas didn’t feel quite ready to stick his tongue in there, but he was enjoying licking over it. He had done his homework, both watching gay porn and reading a lot of articles online about gay sex. He wasn’t all that enamored with the gay porn videos but he really learned a lot from his readings.

 

Cas looked at the tight little hole, fascinated. He poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and then ran one lubed finger around it. Dean was making the most delicious sounds. Very gently, he pushed just the tip of his finger inside, listening to Dean moan.

Cas was careful and slow, but he had his entire finger in Dean in short order. He wiggled it around a little, searching for that little bundle of nerves he’s read about. When he found it, he rubbed and Dean’s eyes flew open.

“Holy fuck, Cas. Holy…”

Cas took advantage of that momentary distraction to push another finger into Dean. He fucked them in and out of Dean, who was trashing his head from side to side.

Cas was so hard it hurt, but he knew he had to take his time. He didn’t want to hurt Dean at all, fearing that pain would make Dean not want to try this again. And Cas really wanted this to happen. Slowly and patiently, Cas worked his way to three fingers.

 

 

 

Dean was out of his mind with passion and need. He never dreamed it would be so hot, feel so damn good. Cas taking his time, and Dean was grateful for that, but he was feeling like if Cas didn’t get on with it, he would just lose his mind and end up a drooling wreck. He was pushing against Cas’ fingers, needing them, needing more. In the back of his mind, he remembered just how hung Cas was, but he was at the point that he didn’t care. He needed Cas inside him.

“Cas. Cas please… fuck me now. I’m losing my mind here…”

 

Cas heard and decided enough foreplay, He grabbed the lube and generously lubed up his cock. He moved back over Dean, who wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist. Cas grabbed his cock and lined up, He pressed against Dean’s hole, which resisted for a moment. And then, the head of Cas’ cock breached the muscle ring and was in.

Cas had never felt anything this wonderful in his life. It was so hot inside Dean, so tight. Cas moaned,

 

Dean gasped and twitched at the flash of pain but it quickly became just a burn. It felt weird, having something there, but it was amazing, too. Dean wanted more and said so.

 

Cas pushed in more, slowly. He paused, allowing Dean time to adjust and relax more. But then he pushed in all the way. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven. This was by far, the best his cock had ever felt.

 

Dean felt full and so fucking turned on he lost coherent thought. His entire universe was just Cas’ cock in him.

 

Then Cas pulled back and pushed in again, and they quickly established an easy rhythm. They both groaned in pleasure.

Cas was moaning, “Oh my god, Dean… it’s so good…”

Dean was just panting out a series of swear words interspersed with Cas’ name.

 

“Faster, Cas. Harder… please…”

Cas sped up the pace and hit it a little harder with each thrust. Dean grabbed his cock and just ran his hand up and down it a couple of times before he came with a soft yell. Warm cum squirted over both of them.

When Dean came, he tightened up on Cas’ cock, driving him over the edge. Cas thrust in wildly and filled Dean with warm cum.

He let his head fall onto Dean’s shoulder and struggled for breath.

He pulled out and Dean hissed. Then they curled up together in a wild tangle of arms and legs.

“Holy fucking shit, Cas. That was amazing. I have no real words for how great that was.”

Cas kissed Dean’s cheek.

“Yeah, I know baby. It was mind-blowing for sure.”

 

They had passed the final hurdle with flying colors. Cas grabbed a T shirt off the floor and wiped them both up. They didn’t speak. There really was no need for words, just kisses and soft touches in the dark.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean woke up early. He stretched and then turned to look at Cas, sleeping peacefully. He was amazed at the turn his life had taken since the guy walked into his shop. His heart swelled with love for Cas, and for his daughter. He never dreamed he would be happy again after Lisa and Mary died. And now, look at him. Part of a family again.

He reached over and brushed an errant strand of hair away from Cas’ face.

Cas smiled at him.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Cas opened his eyes.

“Oh it’s okay, believe me. I can’t think of a better way to wake up than with you touching me.”

Dean snorted.  “You sap.”

Cas looked into his eyes and said, “I’m a sap for you.” And then they kissed good morning.

 

Claire came bounding in the room and hopped on the bed between them.

“Morning, monkey face.”

Claire gave Dean a big kiss and giggled. Then she turned and kissed Cas.

 

“Go pick out an outfit for day care.” Claire jumped down and ran to do that.

Cas and Dean shared the bathroom. Dean took a long piss and Cas shaved and brushed his teeth.

When they were all dressed, Cas fixed eggs and toast.

“One of these days, babe, you gotta let me do some cooking around here>”

Cas was quick to say, “Anytime, really.”

 

As they left to go to work, Dean told Cas he needed to stay at his place. “I need to start packing and get some damn work done.”

Cas sighed. He understood but he hated to think of being in a lonely bed without Dean.

 

Cas went to the shop for lunch. They kissed and held on to one another for a couple of minutes. They chatted about the move while they ate. When Cas had to leave they kissed again, and each said, “I love you” to the other.

 

 

Cas had just gotten Claire to sleep when the phone rang and it was Dean.

Dean said, “Baby, I can’t stand this. I’m coming over.”

Cas was thrilled.

It wasn’t any time at all until Cas heard the Impala pull in the driveway. Cas threw open the door and they embraced.

When they sat on the couch, Dean said, “Fuck this shit. I can’t stand being alone anymore. I brought some stuff with me, and I’m just going to move the rest of my stuff on the weekend.”

Cas kissed him. “I’m so happy you came.”

 

They were in bed quickly. They kissed and touched each other tenderly but intensely. Dean wanted his hands on Cas everywhere he could reach. He smoothed his hands over Cas’ back and reveled in the feeling of his skin. Cas was kissing Dean’s throat and his collarbone and sucking at his nipples. Their cocks ran against each other. Pre cum dripped out of both of them onto Dean’s belly.

Dean gasped out, “Please, I need you inside me. It’s all I thought about all day, just you inside me.”

Cas got the lube and lubed up his fingers. He gently slid one inside Dean, who groaned and pushed back on it. Cas quickly went to two and began to work Dean open. Dean had his hand buried in Cas’ hair.

It didn’t take long this time and Cas slid in him

“Oh god, Cas… it’s so good…”

They found their rhythm and Dean pushed against Cas’ every thrust. Then Cas reached and pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders and moved up, bending Dean in half. Dean groaned loudly as Cas thrust in even deeper than before.

They called out each other’s names and ground against each other. Dean came with a quiet yell, without even touching himself. His cum coated Cas’ chest and Cas came with a groan, thrusting in hard.

 

Dean laid his head on Cas’ chest and listened to his heart beat.

“I love you so much Cas, sometimes I’m completely overwhelmed by it.”

Cas kissed Dean’s head and said, “Me too, baby. Me too.”

 

They cleaned up and slept.

 

Dean came home every night after he closed the shop. He spent time every day packing his stuff, and surprisingly there wasn’t much he was taking. He was ready to start a new chapter of his life.

In the evenings they would play with Claire and after she went to bed, sometimes they’d watch TV or a movie, but most nights they ended up in bed, making each other feel amazing.

 

Saturday came around and it only took one trip to move him. They brought his things in and he began to put them away.

Claire tugged on his pant leg. “What’s up, monkey face?”

Dean got down on one knee. Claire looked very serious.

“You aren’t Dean anymore.”

Dean looked surprised.

“Who am I then?”

Claire simply said, “You live here now. You’re my papa.”

Dean cried. She patted his cheek and he kissed and hugged her. Even Cas had tears in his eyes.

 


	14. Chapter 14

They settled quickly into an easy routine. They had date night twice a month, and during one date night at the club they made friends with two gay couples. Gabe and Sam were loads of fun; Benny and Bobby were more serious but really good guys. Both couples were married and B & B had two sons. The youngest was just a couple of years older than Claire. Tom declared that he was going to marry Claire but Claire steadfastly maintained that she was never getting married.

They had cookouts together and took the kids on outings.

Their nights were filled with amazing sex.

 

Like tonight.

 

Dean had his face buried in a pillow, whimpering and moaning, with his ass high in the air. He was drenched in sweat. Cas was behind him with a death grip on his hips. Cas has been fucking him slowly for so long, Dean had no conception of how he was even still conscious. He had lost all track of just how long this had been going on but it felt like hours. Every time Cas felt like he was close to coming, he would slow down or even stop all together. Cas wanted it to last and he loved seeing Dean wrecked.

Dean was begging very quietly in a pitiful voice. “Please… please Cas… please I need more, I need to cum so bad…Cas…”

Cas just smiled and slapped Dean’s ass.

Cas was in danger of getting a leg cramp so he decided to end it. He reached around and cupped Dean’s balls, which elicited a long moan out of Dean. Cas began to ram in and out of his man at a fevered pitch. They both were spinning down into a haze where their mutual orgasms threatened to break their minds.

Dean came first. He had to bite into the pillow to avoid screaming so loudly he knew he would wake up Claire. He shot stream after stream onto the towel that was under him.

Cas almost blacked out, he came so hard. He rammed into Dean and just held there, feeling shot after shot fill his lover.

He collapsed next to Dean and they both tried to regain their ability to breathe.

Finally, Dean said in a hoarse voice, “I think you’re trying to kill me for the insurance money.”

Cas just chuckled and kissed Dean on his forehead.

“If I killed you, who could I torture with sex? I need you baby.”

Dean snorted, “Damn right you do.”

 

It was Cas’ birthday. They had cake and Claire gave him a painting she made of the three of them at the park. Cas loved it, of course. Dean gave him an autographed copy of his favorite book, We Are Not Ourselves. Cas was thrilled. Dean whispered in his ear that he got the rest of his present after Clair went to bed. Cas’ eyes glittered.

 

Cas lay naked in the bed, waiting while Dean ‘get ready’ in the bathroom. Cas was incredibly anxious to see what the surprise was.

And then Dean walked in, wearing nothing but a pair of pink satin panties with a row of roses along the waist.

Cas sucked in a breath. “Holy fuck, Dean. I mean… fuck.”

Dean looked sheepish but pleased.

Cas jumped up and pulled Dean to him. He ran a hand over Dean’s cock bulging in the satin. Dean moaned. Cas pulled him to the bed and threw him down on it. He looked at the sight saying breathlessly, “Damn baby, God _damn_.”

He put his mouth on Dean’s cock, tasting the satiny panties in his mouth. Dean moaned again as Cas sucked him through the thin material. A huge wet spot formed on the front.

Dean’s cock rose above the waistband as Cas sucked on it. Dean was moaning, “Oh fuck Cas…”

Then Cas whispered hoarsely in Dean’s ear, “Turn over.”

Dean flipped onto his stomach and Cas pulled the panties down below his ass. Cas pulled Dean’s ass cheeks apart and licked over his hole. He shoved his tongue in, having long since learned how fantastic that was. Dean was groaning.

Cas ate Dean out until the man was begging Cas to fuck him. Cas shoved two fingers into Dean and played around inside him. Then he yanked his finger out, laid on top of Dean and shoved his cock into Dean’s fluttering hole.

Cas fucked in and out of Dean like it was the last time he’d ever get to. He could feel the satiny panties rub against his balls as he moved in Dean. He leaned down and kissed the back of Dean’s neck, listening to his love moan.

Dean was tight around his cock and so deliciously hot inside, Cas never failed to marvel at just how fucking _good_ it felt to be inside him. He could feel his orgasm rising. His balls tightened and heat spread through his belly. He pushed in all the way and came hard. Dean came at the exact same time, tightening up on Cas’ cock until Cas felt like his head was going to explode.

 

He pulled Dean into his arms. Dean was still panting.

“I love you so fucking much it actually hurts sometimes, baby.”

Dean just panted out, “Me too.”

 

Fall arrived and Claire started kindergarten. Dean and Cas stood hand in hand, watching her strut her stuff as she pranced into the building.

Dean sighed, “Dude, she’s gonna be running the place in a month.”

Cas chuckled.

“A month? I give her a week.”

 

 

Before they knew it, it was Thanksgiving. They went to a huge dinner at Benny and Bobby’s. Dean brought two of his now-famous homemade pies. After they ate, they all sat around the living room watching the kids play.

“So,” Benny asked, “When the two of you getting hitched?”

Dean grinned and said, “Just waiting to be asked.”

Cas just smiled.

 

 

Christmas was magical. They had a huge tree and under it were tons of presents. They were spending it with just the three of them. Christmas morning found Claire screaming in her ‘only dogs should be able to hear this’ voice. Cas turned to a very sleepy Dean and said, “I think she found the doll house.”

They had gotten her a huge Victorian doll house with everything they could think of to put in it. As they came out of their room, Claire ran up to Dean and said, “Papa! Look what Santa brought me!”

Dean never got tired of hearing her call him papa.

 


	15. Chapter 15

It was Dean’s birthday. They had a nice dinner and then he opened his presents. Claire had made him a hand print picture that he just loved. Cas gave him a vintage recording of a Led Zeppelin album he loved.

But then Claire said they had one more present for him. She made him sit down on the couch and she climbed into his lap, facing him. She had her hands behind her back.

“What’s up, monkey face?”

Claire looked very serious. “Papa, we love you very much. So,” she took her hands out from behind her and held out a small box. “Will you marry us?”

Dean’s mouth dropped open. He looked to Cas, who stood behind Claire with a teary smile on his face.

Dean opened the box and took out the beautiful band. He handed it to Cas, who slipped it onto his finger.

“Yes, monkey face. I’ll marry you.”

Claire squeaked and hugged his face. She bestowed one of her big wet kisses on him. Dean sat her on the couch and stood up to kiss Cas.

“I love you so much, Cas Novak, I can’t even put it into words.”

Cas grinned an evil grin.

“Then you can show me later, baby.”

 

 

They had a lot to figure out. They decided to get married in front of a justice of the peace, with B & B and Sam and Gabe there. They figured they’d just go to the club after.

That just left the question of a honeymoon.

“I can’t see spending a bunch of money when we probably won’t even get outside the hotel room.” Dean chuckled.

 

Cas had to agree. In the end, they just decided to get the honeymoon suite at the best hotel in the city and have at it for a week. B & B were taking Claire.

Cas was nervous about leaving her. They had never been apart for a single night since Hannah had died. But Dean reassured him that she would have a blast with the two B’s and their boys. Plus, they’d be in town if she did need them. Cas agreed.

 

They decided on the 31st of May. They wanted Claire to be on her summer vacation, and that day was a Saturday so their friends wouldn’t have to take off work. Cas got their reservations in the honeymoon suite at the classy hotel downtown. They went and bought new suits. It was all coming together.

Dean hired a college kid to watch the shop for him and put up notices about not being able to take any custom orders. Kevin Tran seemed like a good kid and he was eager to learn.

 

Time marched on. The wedding was getting closer and closer and Dean was getting nervous. Not about marrying Cas, he wanted that more than anything. But about the standing up, the vows, just general stage fright. He didn’t tell Cas, he just worked through it by himself.

Dean had never liked having to speak in front of other people. He nearly had panic attacks every time he was forced to stand up in school and do anything. He knew he needed to suck it up. He took to practicing in front of a mirror.

Until Cas caught him.

He tried to explain away why he was reciting things to his reflection in the bathroom mirror. But he finally just told Cas about his stage fright.

Cas hugged him tight. “Don’t worry baby. No one cares if you mess up the words. It only matters to me that you say, ‘I do.’”

Dean loved Cas so much, of course he would understand.  


 

The day arrived. They were standing in the hallway, waiting to be called into the room where the wedding would take place. Claire was wearing a suit. She absolutely insisted on wearing a boy’s suit and not a dress. She looked adorable in it.

At last, they were called in. Dean shifted from one foot to the other as he stood waiting. Cas reached out and squeezed his hand. The justice of the peace said his thing. Dean managed to repeat the vows without a problem. And when it came time to, he chimed out “I do!” in a clear, loud voice that made everyone chuckle.

They were married. Cas Novak-Winchester and Dean Winchester-Novak walked out a married couple.

 

Claire was taken to B & B’s place to stay with their boys and the babysitter. Dean and Cas spent a lot of time saying goodbye to her, until finally Claire stomped her foot and said she had to go.

At the club, their friends had reserved the entire back so they could toast their friends in comfort. They drank and made off-color jokes and everyone was laughing.

And then the song _At Last_ came on.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and they walked to the dance floor.

“Our song,” Dean whispered in Cas ear. Cas sighed and put his head on Dean’s shoulders as they wrapped their arms around each other. Just like the first time, the world melted away.

 

It was time to go. They called a cab to take them to the hotel. It seemed to Cas that it took forever to get checked in. He was anxious. He wanted to make long, slow, hot love to his husband.

 


	16. Chapter 16

The second the door closed behind them, Cas was on Dean. He pushed Dean up against the door and kissed him fiercely. He used his knee to make Dean spread his legs, then he slotted his knee tightly between them. He moved slightly until his cock was rubbing against Dean’s thigh and he could feel Dean’s hardening cock against him.

Dean moaned quietly and rubbed against Cas. Cas began to strip Dean of his suit, throwing the clothes in a nearby chair. When he had Dean naked, he stripped himself and led Dean to the giant bed. He pushed Dean down and climbed over him.

Cas straddled Dean’s thighs and just sat back and looked at him.

“You are so beautiful, Dean. Just magnificent.”

Dean looked away and blushed.

“Shut up. I’m pudgy.”

Cas kissed his belly.

“You are not pudgy. Stop saying that. I adore your body, it’s perfect to me.”

And with that he bent down and started kissing Dean all over his face, then pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Their tongues played with one another. Then Cas started running his tongue down Dean’s throat and across his collarbone. Cas bit and sucked a deep mark there while Dean moaned.

While Cas worked on the mark, he was pinching Dean’s nipples. Then he ran his tongue zigzagging down over Dean’s belly and to his balls. He sucked each one into his mouth and Dean gasped.

Dean spread his legs wide for Cas, and lifted them high in the air. Cas licked under his balls and then over Dean’s hole. He ran his tongue around it and then plunged in. Dean was making some growly noises in his throat.

Cas ate Dean out until Dean was groaning loudly. Then he pushed a finger into Dean and found his prostate and rubbed it. Dean jerked but Cas held him down with his hand on Dean’s hip. Cas got a second finger in and made sure Dean was open enough to allow Cas in.

Then Cas moved back up, smiling at the completely lost look Dean had on his face. He pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders and pushed in. He never paused until he was fully inside Dean. Then he moved up until Dean was bent in half under him.

“Ready, baby?”

Dean nodded and Cas pulled back and jammed his cock back in. Dean groaned and met his thrust. Cas established a fast and hard rhythm and listened to Dean gasp and groan.

Cas whispered to Dean that next time, Dean was going to ride him. Dean gasped out, “Yes, Cas.”

Cas kept up the pace until Dean had cum all over both of them and then Cas allowed himself release.

 

They lay in each other’s arms. Cas was running his hand up and down Dean’s arm, saying, “I love you. I love you so much, Baby. You’re mine, all mine, all for me.”

 

They slept for a while, then got up and drank some water. It was too early to order room service so they got back into the bed. Dean laid half on Cas’ chest.

“I can’t believe we’re married. I can’t believe how happy I am. You’re a miracle to me, Cas. You took a half dead, broken man and brought him back to life.”

Cas smiled brightly and kissed Dean.

“You brought me back to life, too. I was just sleepwalking until I met you. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.”

They cuddled and talked until Cas suddenly said, “Ready for round two?”

 

They fucked in every conceivable position. They did it missionary style, with Dean on his hands and knees, spooning, with Dean laying on Cas’ chest and with Dean on top. They fucked in the shower, on the chair, and with Dean bent over the table. Cas fucked Dean until his legs were trembling and would hardly hold him up. They took breaks to eat (always calling room service) and to sleep. They didn’t care if it was night or day, half the time they didn’t even know.

By day four, Dean was so sore he could hardly walk so they switched to oral and hand jobs for a day. Cas held both their cocks in his hand and jacked them off. He licked the cum off Dean and then fed some to him. Cas made Dean cum using just his fingers in Dean and then jacked off on him.

Once they fucked in the shower while the maid cleaned their room. Cas had to put his hand over Dean’s mouth to keep him quiet.

Sometimes, Cas would fuck Dean so slowly that Dean was nothing but a puddle of sweat and tears by the time he was done, and other times Cas was like a wild man, needing Dean fast, hard and dirty.

Cas ordered whipped cream and lathered it all over Dean’s cock and then sucked him clean. Dean put pie filling on Cas and licked and sucked him off.

Throughout it all, they just kept telling each other how much they loved one another. Even when they weren’t fucking, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

On their last night, they were wrapped around one another.

“Let’s come back here every year on our anniversary, even if it’s just for one night,” Dean sighed.

Cas said he thought that was a wonderful idea.

When they checked out, Cas had to stifle a laugh at just how gingerly Dean was walking.

They went and picked up Claire, who squealed to see them. Bobby and Benny definitely noticed how Dean was walking and winked at him.

“Had a damn good time, by the look of you.”

Dean blushed and nodded.

 


	17. Chapter 17

They settled back in to their routines. Because it was summer, Claire was in daycare again. Dean took Kevin on as an apprentice. The kid had done a bang-up job while Dean was on his honeymoon and expressed interest in learning the craft.

 

 

They were out for dinner with Claire. Just sitting in their favorite little diner, waiting on their food to arrive, when a man walked up to the table.

“Hey,” the guy said sort of loudly, “I know you guys. You’re them fags that got married awhile back. That ain’t natural, you know? Fags marrying.”

Claire got a very worried look on her face and turned to Dean.

“Papa, what’s a fag?”

Dean got a dark look on his face.

“It’s a very bad word, monkey face. No one should ever use it.”

Just as Dean was saying that, Cas was sliding out of the booth. Dean touched his arm, but Cas just stood up and got right in front of the man.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up and leave my family alone, I’ll rip off your balls and shove them down your throat, friend.”

The guy looked around nervously.  “Yeah, you think you’re so tough?”

Cas stood up to his full six feet of height.

“Oh, I know I am. Now move along.”

The guy rubbed the back of his next nervously, but he walked away.

Cas sat back down, and hugged Claire.

Dean just said, “Wow, babe, you’re tough.”

 

 

That night, as soon as Claire was asleep, Cas hauled Dean into the bedroom and had him naked in the bed within moments. He stripped, flipped Dean over on his stomach and shoved his face into Dean’s ass. He ate Dean out like he was starving and Dean was dinner. Then he shoved fingers into him and opened him up. He yanked back on Dean’s hips, bringing him to his knees and shoved in.

Dean was groaning, but Cas was being really rough.

“Cas, Cas… baby, slow down…”

Cas just kept up his ramming into Dean.

“Cas! Cas stop… “

Dean pulled away. Cas suddenly stopped and took a deep breath.

“Oh fuck, Dean, I’m sorry, I hurt you, fuck. I’m so sorry…”

Cas collapsed on the bed next to Dean.

“That guy just made me so angry. I wanted to kill him, I really did. I wanted Claire to grow up and never hear that word. Stupid, huh?”

Dean pulled Cas into his arms.

“No baby, not stupid. Probably unrealistic, but not stupid at all.” Cas was really upset.

“I hurt you Dean. I can’t believe…”

Dean put his hand on Cas’ cheek.

“Cas, I’m fine. Really. Make love to me now, okay? Please?’

Cas made it slow and sweet and last a very long time.

Even so, he baked Dean an apple pie the next day.

 

 

 

Time passed. Life happened. They got a scare when Cas discovered a lump on one of Dean’s testicles, but thankfully it turned out to just be a cyst, and was easily treated.

Cas landed in the hospital once with pneumonia, and Dean took such good care of him that it was almost nauseating to everyone, but Cas loved it.

Claire grew, they got older. But one thing was always there… the love.

They loved each other deeply and forever.

 


End file.
